


Good thing (That whiplash)

by Thatlongassridehome



Series: New City [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bisexual Mark, Firestarter Hyuk, Flirty Donghyuk, Frustrated Mark, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, Mark and Haechan beIN gay, Mark is surprisingly a confident gay for like .2 seconds, Mark maybe has a thing for Hyuk’s neck, Mark’s done with Donghyuk’s shit, Mutual Pining, Teleporter Mark, Unresolved Tension, alien invasion au, cursing, on a dangerous mission, surprise, teenagers being dumb, very mutual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatlongassridehome/pseuds/Thatlongassridehome
Summary: 'You know what I mean, I like being alone.Except for when I play with you.'Mark and Donghyuk go on a mission, and of course something happens when Donghyuk’s playing stupid in the face of danger.





	Good thing (That whiplash)

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot set in the same world as my other work in progress. I can’t believe I’m posting this first, but eh. It’s set in cherry bomb era, as their bad ass workman’s clothes and hair suit this au. But like, Hyuk’s hair is fire truck red. Heh fire truck.

Donghyuk, Lee Donghyuk was a problem. Well, not Donghyuk himself but the way Mark was affected by him. A Problem that Mark did not have time to deal with at that moment in time. They had work to do, mainly to not die.

And keep their mouths shut so they could set the detonation charges throughout the building that the predits were using as their den. But Donghyuk was a problem because he was so damn distracting, with his figure in those specific pants and long sleeve black shirt and his damn red hair and undercut that made him look way older than eighteen. But maybe that was a good thing...Mark had definitely gotten a handle on his self discipline since his team had joined Taeyong's. He'd only known the other around a month when the other's team had miraculously arrived and helped them out when their Vhc had broken down. Since the moment Donghyuk had laid eyes on him Mark was a victim, yes a victim, to his schemes. Schemes that mainly involved riling Mark up until he lost his shit and then Donghyuk and the other spawn of Satan Na Jaemin would laugh and run off. He'd assured Johnny he would be fine, promised his brother and the other sixteen of them they'd be able do this. But as they sneaked into the base of the Predits, Donghyuk seemed to be doing everything in his power to fuck it up with Mark practically begging him to stop and Donghyuk only laughing silently when they walked past sleeping Predits and looking smug when they weren't caught.

Well that was until they almost were. The two of them froze when they heard it, Donghyuk crouched and touched the concrete beneath their feet, no doubt feeling for their heat signatures and his head flicked up, fringe falling into his eyes as he gave Mark a look that had panic running through him.

“Fuck” Mark felt the hiss from Donghyuk more than he heard it. Fuck was right, they were fucked. He couldn't jump them out of there, they'd only have to creep their way back in and it would've been a waste of all the daylight so far. Mark bit his lip, what were the predits doing awake in the day? Another noise, this time closer.

Icy cold fear pooled in his somach as he looked at Donghyuk, what the fuck would they do? Donghyuk's eyes flashed around them, narrowing in on something and despite the hairs raising on the back of Mark's neck from the sounds of the predits, he allowed himself to pulled harshly by the wrist deeper into the dank corridor. His heart rate doubled when he heard the tell tale slither and thump of the predit's heavy steps and suddenly Donghyuk was ducking under tarpaulin and dragging him too.The sudden loss of light was unnerving as Donghyuk shoved him to the floor and they quickly crawled beside a huge crate of some kind, he turned on his back when the gap became too small and hauled Donghyuk over him so even if the Predit were to look under, they'd be hidden around the back. All at once Donghyuk was all over him, Donghyuk's cherry scented mouth right next to his cheek, with his legs over his lap and the younger boys hands resting on his shoulders. Mark scooted back even further, bringing them closer they both froze when the sound of the Predit got close.

Holy fuck it was right outside, right next to them, just on the other side of the crate and about 3cm of plastic. For a moment there was silence, utter silence. Mark had stopped breathing, he felt as if his heart had stopped too and Donghyuk's grip on his shoulders tightened. He squeezed his eyes shut, and for what seemed like hours, they barely drew breath as the Predit searched the area and Mark felt the press of Donghyuk against his cheek as the younger curled impossibly closer. Mark's fingers tightened on Donghyuk's waist, silently praying they wouldn't be discovered and thanked anyone above that both and he and Donghyuk had chosen this mission, they were still young enough they weren't detected unless they were seen or heard. The slither and heavy falls started up again, and then began to fade away in the opposite direction, and it was only when they were out of earshot did Mark take a shuddering breath.

Donghyuk shivered above him, and the other's hair was soft against his cheek as Donghyuk went limp and his head fell to Mark's neck. They remained in silence for a moment, Mark’s heart rate lowering and his eyes getting more used to the bluish haze under the plastic before he registered that his neck was getting damp, and his eyes widened as he realised Donghyuk's mouth was still right next to his pulse.

“Hey, Donghyuk” He breathed, almost mouthed,his brows furrowing as he reached up pressed his fingertips into the back of Donghyuk's neck. Donghyuk didn't jerk up like Mark expected him to, he seemed sluggish as he moved his head back. It was light enough Mark could make out Donghyuk's face, and he couldn't help but bite his lip at at the way how intense his eyes were up close...and his mouth - nope not going there nope nope nope. Mark was increasingly aware the Predit could come back, or another one could come sniffing, fuck the mission...they had to get out of here alive.

“Hyuk we gotta go” Mark whispered, the shortened name coming easy and he felt Donghyuk tense, eyes becoming distant for a moment.

“There's so many heat signatures -shit” Mark gasped as Donghyuk shuffled slightly and his palm pressed harshly on his ribs, the sharp pain making him tense.

“You ok?” The sound of pain seemed to have snapped Donghyuk out if his thoughts and Mark waited for the pain to ebb away before nodding silently.

“Yeah, but we've gotta go. We can come back another time” Donghyuk's brows furrowed above him and Mark knew instantly the younger wasn't going to leave without a fight...perhaps even literally. Mark's eyes tried to stay on Donghyuk's they really did but then Donghyuk bit his lip and he was looking at the younger's mouth again. Goddammit.

“We can't, gotta set the marks up” Mark rolled his eyes as Donghyuk switched back to himself, that tiny crack in his guard patched up nicely. But he still secured his grip on Donghyuk to get out the building.

“I'm gonna jump us out-” “Don't you dare” Donghyuk's eyes burned, literally, the dark brown melting to gold as the hands on his shoulders began to heat. Donghyuk's lips twitched up, little shit. Mark had to stop himself swallowing at the sudden mischievous glint in his eye. He knew Donghyuk enough to know a challenge was coming. What he didn't know, but he couldn't help but want to rise up to it.

“We can come back” He tried, Donghyuk shook his head, and Mark internally groaned as he shifted and somehow got even closer. He was extremely lucky the tarpaulin cancelled out his no doubt red cheeks as he realised just how close Donghyuk was. Oh my God, he was in his lap and Donghyuk's hands were on him and his face was so close and he smelled like cherries from his fucking chewing gum. Lord Jesus help him. He barely resisted the urge to jump out of there just to get away from Satan himself but he wasn't that much of a dick to leave Donghyuk stranded.

“Fine” He gritted when Donghyuk's hands went from hot pac warm to uncomfortable through his top. It was too hot for this, and having literal hell spawn on top of him under plastic with fire powers and thick thighs was not helping his face stay blush free. He knew as soon as Donghyuk spotted his red face he'd never live it down and so he tried to extremely casually get Donghyuk off him. “Fine we can finish. I'm gonna need you to get off me so we can move”

“Why? You nervous straight boy?”

Oh, there it is. Two call outs in one how nice. Mark's jaw tightened at the smirk on Donghyuk's face and maybe it was the heat or the fact they'd just almost got caught but Mark had less patience for his bullshit in that moment. Give me strength not to kill him, Mark reminded himself. “No, you're the one that wanted to go do this and to do that you need to get off me”

“What if I don't wanna get off you” Mark was sure now Donghyuk had no inkling of shame, especially with the way he said that.

“Well that's gonna be a problem isn't it considering we need to fucking walk around”

“Is it a problem for you straight boy? That we need to move...or I'm on top of you and you like it too much?” Peace, inner calm. Yuta healing him, Kun feeding Jisung.

“You _are_ nervous straight boy” Fucking breathe Mark. He thought he was going to be fine, but then Donghyuk's eyes went to his mouth and the hand on his shoulder moved to his neck. He was being played with again. On a fucking mission, and just for once he wanted to be the one to leave Donghyuk flustered or shut him up.

“Who said I was straight?” Now, saying the first thing that came to mind and inadvertently outing himself to one of the biggest loudmouths in the group wasn't his plan. But by God did it make Donghyuk freeze for a second and Mark felt the smug satisfaction before that fucking smile was back. Smile that showed painfully pretty teeth. Really Mark? Pretty teeth? The heat must have been getting to him and he felt sweat at the back of his neck. He couldn't quite breathe fully.

“Oh? You ever kissed a boy?” Mark choked on his spit for a second and was going to yell at him before he remembered where they were and the suspicion that Donghyuk had somehow planned all of this just to get him worked up made him narrow his eyes.

“Why the fuck would I tell you?” Donghyuk didn't even seem phased, seemed even more delighted as if Mark had told him he'd made out with a thousand.

“So you haven't? Cute” Mark breathed through his nose, trying to think calming thoughts as Donghyuk gave him a condescending smile, and the tip of his thumb just brushed Mark's earlobe and he had to suppress a shiver. Donghyuk knowing his ears were sensitive was not something he wanted. “I'm sure me and Jaemin could teach you”

Mark, had in fact kissed a boy. He had,in fact been a very good kisser of both boys and girls. He had, in fact learnt a shit ton about what he and other people liked in Chicago. He could show Hyuk, he could shut Donghyuk up right there and show that smug little shit he wasn't as innocent or straight he thought. He could, he could...he wanted to. So instead of hiding or evading like he usually would, he let out a quiet laugh.

“I doubt you could show me anything I haven't already done Hyuk” The surprise, then another challenge flickered in Donghyuk's eyes until something else came forward. Something that made Mark's mouth dry, he'd seen that look before. When Mark had just finished in the bathroom and Donghyuk had gone into the change the water and seen Mark without a shirt, he'd thought it'd been nervousness when Donghyuk coughed and turned...when he hardly knew him. But up close like this, it was undeniable that Donghyuk was looking at Mark like he wanted to devour him.

Mark vaguely wondered how the situation turned to this but maybe alluding to something that Donghyuk's mind would instantly find dirty might've gotten them there. He was of two minds, when Hyuk was silent for a moment. He could leave it, let it cool off and they get on with their mission like they usually did or...or he could kiss Hyuk. But he was petty, and Hyuk had been leaving him thinking about red hair and tan skin before he fell asleep and just once Mark wanted to have the upper hand.

“You're all talk aren't you?” Mark started, feeling a mixture of annoyance and need rise up.

“You push me, but you don't do anything about it” Donghyuk was now pulling back a little, and Mark was now the one pushing.

“Maybe-”

“You're not brave enough to actually do anything, you just think you can fuck around with me 'cause I'm not as mean as the others” Mostly because Mark had a high tolerance for bullshit, oh Donghyuk obviously didn't like being on the receiving end, the younger's jaw had tightened. Mark pushed up, sudden and fast enough that Donghyuk was shoved back in the small gap and Mark looked down at him. Mark tried not to be affected by the way Donghyuk's eyes widened and his lips parted with Mark's hands on the floor by his face.

“Stop fucking around with me” He couldn't help but feel a little high at reverse of their positions, with Donghyuk looking up at him.

“Or what?”

By God Donghyuk didn't know when to stop did he? Mark grinned, even more satisfied when Donghyuk's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He ducked even closer on his arms. “Or I'll leave you here”

“You wouldn't” Donghyuk immediately hissed, his hands securing around Mark's lower arms in threat of burning off his skin, but Mark only raised his eyebrows.

“Oh wouldn't I? It's only me that needed here, I can finish this alone”

“Jungwoo would kill you, all of them would” He wasn't sure if they were playing anymore, with Donghyuk's hands tightening even more.

“Not before we'd get away” Something flickered in Donghyuk's eyes.

“Are you being serious?” Perhaps Mark paused a little too long before he answered because Donghyuk's grip loosened and his gaze became cold.

“You would huh” The mood had changed so fast it almost gave him whiplash, and Hyuk was moving away from him. Holy fuck no how?

“What- Hyuk?” He laughed, trying to lighten the mood and hold the other down by the shoulders and he teased. “Are you gonna behave so I don't leave your ass” As soon as Hyuk realised Mark wasn't being serious he sniffed, looking away.

“Fucker, don't do that to me. Now I'm definitely not gonna listen to you” Mark rolled his eyes as Donghyuk easily slipped into his bullshitting. They'd already wasted so much time. “Unless you give me a deal and I'll be good as gold”

Mark only sighed, his eyes closed. He knew it would be a bad idea do listen. “What is it?”

“Kiss me” Of course, of fucking course after Hyuk had baited him he'd ask that. He calmed the rage of a thousand suns behind his eyelids for about ten seconds before looking down at the now grinning spawn of Satan. He could say no, he could.

“Promise?” He was vaguely surprised when Donghyuk reacted so much to that, the younger sucked in a breath and his smile slipped for a second.

“Promise” The word was quieter, and Mark's heart hammered as Donghyuk bit his lip. Again, he knew should back out. Laugh in Donghyuk's face and make them crawl out, but damn did Donghyuk look good and the delirium of being under hot plastic made him dip between his shoulders, Donghyuk's features becoming blurred, and pressed his lips to the younger's.

He'd wanted to start off soft, he was still a little hesitant, but this was Donghyuk and that little shit would make it a competition, a competition Mark was determined to win. He realised what a stupid idea this had been when Hyuk's hand reached up and his lithe fingers slid into the short hairs at the back of his neck, and he couldn't suppress the shiver at the small sound Donghyuk made. He pulled back slightly, shifting for another kiss, longer...and another and another until Donghyuk's other hand came to settle on his hip and tug him down by his belt loop. He resisted for a moment until Donghyuk huffed and tugged again and Mark reluctantly lowered his waist so he was now sat on the younger's stomach. He tried not actually sit, to put his weight on his knees, but Donghyuk was making it harder as he kept kissing him harder. Almost a dare to go further than just the lips.

Suddenly all he wanted to do was taste the cherry in Donghyuk's mouth, wanted to see if it tasted like he thought it was would and he bit Donghyuk's soft lower lip. The gasp was expected, Hyuk fit himself so perfectly against him and Mark was convinced he'd gone mental as Donghyuk oh so willingly let him lick into his mouth. And oh man was it good, it had been ages since he'd kissed anyone, touched anyone. Mark noticed Hyuk trying to get the upper hand, but he wasn't having it, nope. Mark pulled back for a second before moving his head slightly, and went back in and that's what got Hyuk moving his lips properly. Soft, slick and fuller than he'd even thought.

It wasn't fair that Donghyuk looked like he did, sounded like he did, tasted like he did. Everything about him was confusing and annoying and hot, and Mark could only hope that his frustration was being conveyed in the mildly aggressive way he was sucking at Hyuk's tongue. Donghyuk was warm by nature, but even hotter now and Mark found it almost endearing....but the cuteness completely fell away when Mark licked behind Hyuk's teeth and pushed the younger's shoulder harder into the ground and Hyuk _melted_ against the floor with a sound that had his body temp rising about ten degrees. It was if all the energy had been sapped out of the younger, as Mark kissed him more. _Pliant_. Something whispered in the back of his head. There was a haze in his head, a longing to carry on this languid, almost lazy pace forever. But in the back of his mind he knew they had a job to do and he had to pull away, only his decision was made extremely hard when Donghyuk made a sound close to a whine. Mark blinked, feeling almost sluggish and was, for a lack of any other words, shook when he looked down at Hyuk under him. He had no idea what was going through the younger's head...but he was certainly a picture. Donghyuk's cheeks were flushed, pupils blown with his lips swollen and his red hair fanning around his head. They said nothing, Mark had no idea what to say...he was a having a little trouble knowing his own name. Mark had made him quiet, and he felt a little victorious until Donghyuk swallowed. His neck scarf had come undone and Mark's eyebrows raised as he saw a hickey in the juncture of his neck and without thinking he thumbed it.

“Who did that?” Donghyuk seemed a little confused before trying to cover it.

“Jaeminnie” His voice was barely above a whisper, and Mark frowned as something uncomfortable mixed in his stomach. Mark's arms were beginning to ache, essentially having been in a press up position for however long a time they didn't have.

“Jaemin huh” Now why would Hyuk have a mark from Jaemin? The answer was obvious, and for some reason it didn't sit right with him. Here Hyuk was constantly pushing him when apparently Jaemin was more than happy to give him what he wanted. Whatever the fuck that was. It wasn't fair. Donghyuk swallowed again and Mark thumbed the bruise again, and his brain stopped working. Before he'd realised what he was doing his lips had pressed to the mark and he sucked the skin with a force he could only call annoyance. But he wasn't pushed away and it turned out he'd accidentally found a particularly sensitive place on Hyuk's neck when the younger let out a choked sound that was suspiciously like a moan.

“Holy shit” But Mark was too busy with making a bruise that was even bigger, exactly where Jaemin's had been as Hyuk's chest pressed up against his. He felt Hyuk's hands on the back of his neck again, encouraging him that this was good, more than good. His skin was warm, salted and Mark wouldn't let himself be caught thinking it reminded him of salted caramel he'd had when he was a teenager but it was damn close. Donghyuk was damn close, so much so he could feel the thump of his pulse against his nose. So this boy tasted of caramel and cherry, a very dangerous combination, and he was even more annoyed. He took out his frustration on Donghyuk's skin, nipping at the younger's shoulder before moving up slightly higher and soothed the sting with his mouth.

“M-mark” The little stutter of his name and the hiss as he licked the bruise only to move right next to it had him enjoying it even more. Donghyuk was letting him do whatever he wanted, and it felt...he didn't know how to to describe it. Hyuk's fingernails were sharp in the back of his neck and he could feel the drag of Hyuk's breath-

The crackle of his ear piece and Johnny's voice suddenly in his ear had Mark softly pulling away, giving the now deeper marks one final brush with his thumb before he sat back on his heels, just brushing against Donghyuk's stomach. He pushed the button on his wrist.

“Sorry what was that Hyung?” His voice was thankfully normal, giving Hyuk those hickeys had sort of lulled him into a calm, the frustration from before all but gone...however the same certainly couldn't be said for the younger beneath him.

“What's taking you so long?” Mark smiled slightly, glancing down to see Donghyuk had covered his eyes with the back of his hand...like he was calming down and Mark had to admit the image of Donghyuk more than a little messed up because of him was almost a little euphoric.

“Ran into a problem, got stuck behind some crates, Predit almost caught us we had to wait until it circled off”

“Shit, one was awake?”

“Yup” Mark couldn't help but pop the p as he answered in English. He felt oddly giddy as he looked down at Donghyuk who'd now come out from behind his hand and just to mess with him some more Mark pushed his thumb into the bruise until Donghyuk grit his teeth and his cheeks flushed even more again. Oh he'd enjoy this.

“A Predit awake in the middle of the day? Must be an anomoly, they haven't been on this planet long enough to start evolving” Dongyoung's voice came through and Mark was only paying half attention, the other half on his thumb going over the ridge of Donghyuk's Adam's apple.

“You sure you two are ok doing this?” Mark knew that Donghyuk was listening to Johnny's words, the whole team was, and it made him even more smug to see Donghyuk's face when he answered.

“Yeah, Donghyuk was being a little bitch but it's sorted now” That did get a laugh on Johnny's end and Mark grinned at Donghyuk who didn't know whether to be shocked, annoyed or embarrassed.

“How the hell did you do that?!” Jaemin. Donghuk's eyes widened and his hand landed on Mark's leg, for once he looked a little vulnerable and Mark understood that...whatever had just happened was between the two of them.

“Threatened to leave him behind. We gotta go now, I'll keep you posted” With that they cut off, and Donghyuk relaxed. Still, the younger said nothing and he seemed a little out of it as Mark carefully tied Hyuk's neck scarf again, hiding his hickey. You couldn't even see Jaemin's anymore. Good. Donghyuk opened his mouth, perhaps to address him or speak about what the fuck just happened but Mark cut him off.

“Let's move, you go first” For a second, it looked as though Donghyuk was going to argue with him, but then he seemed to change his mind and shuffled backwards on his back before turning and crawling back out from under the tarpaulin. He trusted Hyuk not to let them emerge when he could feel the heat sigs close and Mark followed. Whatever Mark had done to Donghyuk seemed to work in their favour as the younger didn't open his mouth again for a while, and they were able to successfully set the charges on each level. What was odd was when Mark went to reach out and grip Donghyuk's arm, he could be sure he flinched slightly, and the way the younger immediately stepped away when they had jumped to the set location made him frown slightly. Donghyuk only ever refused skinship when he was pissed.

“It's ready Hyung” Donghyuk informed the rest, and Dongyoung gave them the affirmative before setting off the charges. There was a tremendous boom, both of them stumbling in the afternoon sunlight, and the old as fuck building shook as the explosives on each level destroyed the foundations. Mark was satisfied when he heard the vague sounds of the screams of the predits, and he looked over to Donghyuk to share the grin that he usually would...only Donghuk wasn't looking at him.

“You can set off the ring now” Johnny reminded them, and Mark stared as Donghyuk slid his fingers around his wrist. His fingers were...pretty. Considering they worked machinery all day that made Mark's own hands dirty or calloused. He glanced up from their hands, and Donghyuk raised his eyebrows at him. Before it could get awkward Mark jumped them back to the edge of the ring. Donghyuk’s touch leaving him made his wrist cool, and he watched as the other crouched, the sun etching out the younger’s back in his black top. Mark couldn't help but smile when Donghyuk snapped his fingers to set alight the ring of oil around the base to stop the predits escaping. No matter how many times he did that it was cool, not that he’d say that out loud...god knows Donghyuk didn’t need anymore added to his ego. The wall of bright flame forced them to step back, the burning heat made Mark’s face hot. This time again when Mark placed his hand on Donghyuk's shoulder, he jumped, and Mark was even more confused before he teleported them to the exit point. He stayed silent as they walked over to where Jeno and Jungwoo were stationed in their Vhc, the two of them looking bored as fuck...despite their pretty work.

“Jesus you took forever” Jeno complained, and Mark only shrugged before hauling himself up into the Vhc and automatically turning to help Donghuk in too.

“Good work takes time” He said sagely as he strapped into his seat in the back, and Jungwoo snorted from the passenger seat, his hands already glowing and head turned to the building consumed by flames to no doubt take down anything that could follow them. When they’d first met, Mark was a little jealous of Jungwoo’s ability, just imagining being able to shoot pure energy from his body was so awesome.

“Yeah, but pissing about and almost getting caught is wasting it” Mark chose ignore Jeno's retort as the younger pulled away and started their journey back to the warehouse. Their conversation was a little quiet without Donghyuk's quips and he glanced over to where the redhead had leant against the window, his palm supporting his cheek.

“What up? You're acting weird” Mark knew what must've done this, and he was instantly unsure whether it had been a mistake. Mark was utterly surprised when Donghyuk simply hummed he was tired and then closed his eyes for the remainder of the journey, and Mark only realised he'd been staring at the way Donghyuk's hair seemed to be soaking up the sunlight in it's red roots when he found himself on the road to their warehouse, Jeno muttering about replacing the fuel pod. Well, he hadn't meant to stare that hard...it boardered on creepy.

“I swear if you fix that shit with red gel again I will burn your face off” Mark's breath caught when Donghyuk spoke, so he hadn’t been asleep what the fuck? He knew he'd been caught when Donghyuk's eyes didn't leave his, even when Jeno retorted he'd throw Donghyuk into a wall before he got the chance. The air began to feel hotter as he looked into Donghyuk's brown eyes, and younger shifted, sinking more into his seat and looking even more casual. What a little shit, he was messing with him again wasn't he? Their staring competition wasn't even noticed as Mark heard the gates swing open and shut behind them and the light dimmed slightly as they drove into the warehouse.

The Vhc stopped, the sound of the others emerging from the bunker under the warehouse filled the air, and yet Donghyuk didn't stop looking at him. Jeno and Jungwoo jumped out, the Vhc doors slamming in the front and then there was quiet. Just for a few moments, Mark wondered if Donghyuk was going to say something now they were alone, but didn't and Mark made to move before Donghyuk's arm darted out and caught his wrist. And oh there it was, Mark's teeth gritted as Donghyuk's lips twitched up in a grin, a cat like, smug smile. All at once, Donghyuk was in his space, curved over him as if he meant to innocently get passed and jump down to the Warehouse floor, but something in his gaze said otherwise. Mark wouldn't back down though, and he narrowed his eyes as Donghyuk's thumb brushed his inner wrist in little maddening swipes.

“If you wanted to kiss me Hyung” Something Mark could only call glee shone in Donghyuk's gaze as Mark was once again surrounded by the younger’s whole being. “You could've just asked”

With that, Donghyuk pulled back and turned to get out of the VHc. Oh no he didn't. Mark reached out to grab the younger's arm, but hissed and flinched back when Donghyuk's skin heated to a painful degree. Donghyuk jumped down, boots thumping on the cement and turned to give him another smile and a wink before he laughed.

“Careful hyung. You should know what playing with fire does” Mark rolled his eyes, that was the usual teasing, something he could deal with. But then when Mark himself jumped down from the Vhc, Donghyuk didn't move back and they were almost chest to chest, and unlike before...he didn't mind so much Donghyuk was in his space. Thank God the rest of their team had already gone down to the bunker. Donghyuk cocked his head, an expression he'd never seen before flitted across his face, and Mark had to stop himself from choking on his spit as Donghyuk reached up and toyed with the scarf on his neck, instantly reminding him of what lay underneath. Mark knew he could just jump down to the bunker from there, leave Donghyuk hanging...but (as usual) he couldn’t help but curious as to what the other had to say. 

“I'll come to you if I want you want mark me up some more” The comment was so brazen and so tinged with something sexual that Mark felt heat in his cheeks, but he wouldn't be outdone.

“I'm sure Jaemin'll do that for you” He blurted, and Donghyuk positively beamed, as if he'd found something extremely valuable and Mark was instantly suspicious.

“Not now I've found you do it much better”

Mark swallowed, willing himself to calm down and not do anything stupid, like push Donghyuk up against the Vhc and make more of those marks Donghyuk thought he was so good at. The younger turned and headed to the rundown car to climb down into the bunker and Mark just stood there for a second, making himself breathe and not have the younger cloud his head so much. "I'm sure Jaemin'll will do that for you. Really Mark? You idiot" As soon as Donghyuk had left him alone, the weight of what he'd done that day, how he'd acted out almost made him want to turn and bang his head on the door of the Vhc...or laugh until his stomach hurt.

The game they had going now seemed even more...amusing now he'd actually had the courage to do something and Mark couldn't even begin to feel regret at what at happened despite the embarrassment. He felt good, despite the whiplash that Donghyuk constantly gave him, and he now had a way to get back at the younger, maybe even enjoy it himself. Mark found himself smiling as he walked towards the entrance of their home, oh this was gonna be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> m.youtube.com/watch?v=O5YP02ZFxhY
> 
> I also found this fmv that really suits the vibe I have for these two.


End file.
